Fleet of Foot and Heart
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Harry gets a surprise after touching a unicorn. Set in the fourth year. Harry/Draco. COMPLETE.
1. The Touch

**I don't own Harry Potter. This is an AU of Harry's fourth year. There's no Triwizard Tournament and thus no re-birth of Voldemort. Also, keep in mind that I have an account on Hogwarts Extreme and that Lunastar1981 is my username there, so no report of my copying this story.**

Chapter One\- The Touch

Harry stared at the beautiful golden unicorn foals that had been brought to Care of Magical Creatures class for the fourth-years to study. It was unusual for Hagrid to bring something non-dangerous to class. Harry appreciated it, seeing as how the foals interested him in a way he couldn't readily explain

He stepped over and grab a couple of sugar lumps from a bucket that Hagrid was holding. He waited for his turn to fee the foals and when it came, he felt a trembling inside him that he identified as excitement. He held out a lump to the nearest foal who lipped it out of his hand. Harry smiled at the gentle touch and patted its neck gently. As he lifted his hand, Harry felt an urge to…neigh and start running through the forest like a horse…or a unicorn. The urge passed as quickly as it had come and the rest of class passed by uneventfully.

"That was an excellent lesson," Hermione said as they headed inside for lunch. Harry nodded, his mind still on the weird urge he had felt. Why did he desire to run like a unicorn? It didn't make sense. He shook his head slightly. He didn't need to dwell on it. He had an enjoyable lesson, simple as that.

He ate lunch before heading to Divination with Ron. He didn't enjoy Divination particularly this year as it was a double period on Mondays. Today would be no different and he was almost correct. He was halfway through the class when his head throbbed. He put a hand to the throb casually so Trelawney wouldn't see it and attribute it to the vibrations of her tower.

The moment the bell rang, Harry said to Ron, "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey. Go ahead to dinner without me."

"What are you going to Pomfrey for?"

"Slight headache," Harry managed to say as he stood and felt slightly dizzy as well. He climbed down the ladder, down the tower steps, and reached the floor the Hospital Wings was located. He got to the doors and pushed them open, staggering slightly and a hand to his head.

Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the door open and saw Harry stagger in. She went to him and eased him onto the nearest bed. "What's the problem, Potter?" she asked, all business.

"Head hurts and I feel dizzy," he said thickly.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked as she felt his forehead and then his wrist.

"It started halfway through Divination. I started feeling dizzy after class."

"Anything else unusual?" she asked as she started running her fingers over his head and down his back.

"Well, before lunch I got a weird urge to run through the forest…almost like a unicorn."

"Well, nothing I can do about…what is this?" she said as her fingers reached the base of his spine and felt a bump. Harry knew this because her fingers pushed on it slightly. He felt her lift his shirt and pull back his pants. "What the-?" she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"You look like you're growing a tail."

"A…tail!?" Harry put a hand behind him and his fingers felt a short growth of hair beneath his fingers. "What kind of tail?"

"It looks like a horse tail and its bright silver, so it more closely resembles a unicorn tail."

Harry groaned as he grasped his throbbing head. Pomfrey frowned. "I'm going to keep you at least overnight, Potter." She tossed his some pajamas and drew curtains around him to give him privacy. Harry removed his clothes, his hand straying to his back. It hadn't changed; a short growth of hair that according to Pomfrey was silver like a unicorn's tail. _Why am I growing a tail?_ he wondered as he got dressed. _How did this happen?_ He climbed into bed as Pomfrey pulled back the curtains and presented a dinner tray.

"I will be speaking to the headmaster about this," she said. "He may know how this happened and why." She pressed a cup into his hands. "This'll take care of the headache and dizziness."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, drinking the potion and then starting on his dinner afterward. His head had stopped throbbing and his dizziness had faded. Ron and Hermione were going to come by to see him and he knew they would be just as shocked as he was about the tail.

Harry laid on his side facing the ward's doors. He found lying on his back difficult because the tail was only a bump, which he knew would probably grow longer; but how long was the real question. The doors opened and his friends came rushing in and to his side.

"Harry, we were worried when you didn't come to dinner," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You said it was a headache."

"It was," Harry said. "But Madam Pomfrey found something at the base of my spine." He nodded over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione moved to the other side and Harry pulled the pants down slightly.

"Is that…a unicorn tail?" asked Hermione, sounding stunned.

"Yeah," Harry answered, pulling his pants back up and his friends came back into his field of vision. "I have to stay overnight and Dumbledore's gonna be told. He may know why this happened."

_I sure hope he knows why and how. Maybe even how to undo it,_ he thought to himself.


	2. Silver Hair

Chapter Two\- Silver Hair

Harry woke the next morning to see a blurry figure sitting in a chair beside him. He grabbed his glasses and put them on to find the figure to be Dumbledore. "Good morning, Professor," he said.

"Good morning, Harry," he replied, looking at Harry over his glasses. "Madam Pomfrey told me about yesterday."

"Do you know why I'm growing a tail? Can it be stopped?"

"I do know and I'm afraid it can't be stopped. Harry, you are one of a rare group of people. You are a half-unicorn."

"Half? What, like a centaur with a horn?"

"Not exactly. You won't have hooves, for one. More likely, you'll have the tail, mane, ears, and horn of a unicorn. Your eyesight will also improve as it'll be difficult to wear glasses with unicorn ears."

"I can imagine. Professor, is there a way to hide it?"

"Unicorns are highly magical creatures and can conceal themselves, but half-unicorns cannot."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. _Great; as if people don't stare at me enough as it is._

"Harry, if I may say so, your tail has gotten longer during the night."

Harry craned his neck to see a long length of silver hair flow down to lay beside his legs, the end of it came to just above his ankles. He felt behind him to find the tail had put a hole in the pants.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, making him look back at him. "I was told that you felt an urge to run before lunch yesterday."

"Yeah. I felt it after I patted a foal's neck in class."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, I see. By touching the foal, it triggered your half-unicorn recessive gene and is causing you to change."

"Is there anything else I should know, sir? Like how long will it take to finish changing?"

"I believe you'll be done by Friday. You will experience unicorn instincts such as running, preferring a girl's touch, and intense romantic interests. Another thing is just brushing up or touching another half-unicorn will trigger their change. But, of course, the odds of another half-unicorn is very small."

Harry left the Hospital Wing a few minutes later dressed and heading for breakfast. He had reached the second floor landing when he heard Hermione call, "Harry!" behind him. He turned to see his best friends come up to him.

"Feel better, mate?" Ron asked. "I mean…did Pomfrey get rid of the tail?"

"I still have it and…well," he pushed his robes back and turned to show the long tail poke out of a hole Pomfrey put in. It swished slightly.

"Whoa," Ron breathed. "Harry, what's happening to you?"

"Dumbledore told me this morning that I'm half-unicorn." Harry turned and saw Hermione's eyes lit up with recognition, but stayed silent. "He reckons the changes will be over by Friday. I'll have the tail, mane, ears, and horn as well as some instincts. Plus, my eyesight will improve and I won't need my glasses."

"Is that why you haven't tried to hide the tail?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to, but it tickled my legs when I was dressing and Pomfrey pointed out that hiding the other changes would be impossible."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Hiding a horn would be hard."

"I'm hoping that comes last," Harry said as they continued to the Great Hall. They entered it and Harry was aware of his tail swishing slightly again and wondered how was going to sit and keep it concealed from sight for he wasn't ready for his classmates to learn about his hybrid state. Perhaps his tail picked up on this, for he felt it curl around his leg as he sat down.

"Hey, Harry," said George as Harry pulled some food toward him. "Ron said you had a headache before dinner."

"Yeah, I did. Pomfrey cured it instantly, but wanted to keep me overnight. It wasn't necessary, but I know she means well."

Harry went through his day curling his tail around his leg whenever he sat down. It was easy to conceal it under his robes, but tried to figure out how to hide it when getting ready for bed and when he'll be getting dressed in the morning. _I think I'll have to tell my dorm mates. It'll be impossible to hide it before too long, anyway._

"Guys, I've got something to tell you," he said to Seamus, Dean, and Neville that night.

"What's up, Harry?" Dean asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Dumbledore visited me in the Hospital Wing this morning and told that I'm half-unicorn." He saw them exchange disbelieving looks and he sighed. "I'll prove it. Look." He removed his robes, revealing the tail.

There were gasps from the boys and Harry saw astonished looks on their faces. "I'll end up a mane, ears, and a horn by Friday according to Dumbledore. It's okay if you want to tell other people; it'll be impossible to hide it later this week."

"I think the whole school's gonna know real soon," Seamus said. "I'm talking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry repeated. "Why?"

"Your hair's turning silver, mate," Seamus answered with a grin.

Harry's hands flew to his head before heading to his vanity and staring into the mirror. Seamus was right: There were streaks of silver in his black hair. As he stared, he saw more black hair turn silver. He turned away and gathered his pajamas before getting into bed and changing his clothes behind closed curtain, putting a hole in the pants. He brushed out his tail before sliding out of bed to put his clothes away. He was aware that his dorm mates were staring at him, but it didn't bother him; he would stare too if one of his friends was gradually becoming half-unicorn.

He got back into bed, put his glasses on his bedside table and said, "Night, everyone," before closing the curtains and lying on his right side. _What a day,_ he thought. _I wake up with a long tail and Dumbledore telling me I'm half-unicorn. I successfully conceal it, but I tell my dorm mates and good thing too as my hair's turning silver. I'm getting a unicorn's mane, or at least a human version of one. I wonder if it'll be all silver in the morning and maybe a little longer, too._ Harry yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling oddly comfortable with the changes occurring to him.


	3. Instincts

Chapter Three\- Instincts

Harry yawned and stretched as he woke up Wednesday morning. He opened his eyes and as he sat up, they fell on the blurry image of his tail. Last night's events came back to him and he pushed his curtains aside, grabbed his glasses, and looked into the mirror. He hair was actually bright white, had lengthened to his shoulders and the ends were leaning toward his left shoulder. He looked behind him to see his silver tail was bright white as well; both tail and hair looked more like a unicorn than before.

"Wow," Ron spoke up. "Harry, you're looking more like a unicorn now. I mean, white instead of silver."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry ran his hairbrush through it, noticing it was no longer untidy and sticking up. He changed his clothes, brushed his tail, gathered his bag, and left. He was aware of the started as he crossed the Common Room, but ignored it. He was going to get stares over the next several days as he completed his change and got used to his looks and instincts.

He attracted stares and whispers as he headed down to breakfast, but kind of liked the attention for it was for a good reason. He sat down at the table, noting that practically everyone was staring at him. He knew his hair was the reason and decided to not hide the tail, either; no more curling it around a leg. Instead, he let it hang beside his leg. When breakfast was over and Harry swung his leg over, his tail was visible for a few seconds before his robes hit it from view; only the Gryffindors and nearby Hufflepuffs saw it.

"Harry!" a voice called as he reached the Entrance Hall with Ron and Hermione. He turned to see Ernie from Hufflepuff approach. "Harry, was that a tail I saw earlier?"

"Yeah, it was." Harry pulled his robes to one side to give another look.

"It looks like a unicorn's."

"It is. I found out I'm half-unicorn."

"Half\- unicorn?"

"Yeah. I've got the tail and the mane's getting started. "I'll have ears and a horn by Friday and that's it."

"That sound…cool, I guess."

"Thanks, Ernie."

Harry ended up repeating this conversation throughout the day and also noticed his hair getting longer as the day wore on. By the time he returned to the Common Room after dinner, his hair had reached his waist and it stopped there. The moment he entered the Common Room, he was surrounded by a group of girls. They were either giggling or sighing happily as they talked to him or ran their hands through his hair…or maybe it was mane now. At first, he was annoyed with their attentions, but then he came to enjoy it. _Must be instinct,_ he thought. _Dumbledore did say I would prefer a girl's touch, just like a unicorn._

"Noticed the girls wouldn't leave you alone," Ron grinned teasingly as they got ready for bed.

"I didn't mind. I liked their touch, just like a unicorn."

"Oh. That's one of those instincts, right? You said you'd get some."

"That's right."

"You were stared at a lot today."

"True and it'll keep happening as I change and as people get used to it, they'll stop staring."

Harry put his glasses on the table, knowing that soon he wouldn't need them. _Maybe I'll wake up with unicorn ears,_ he thought as he fell asleep. Harry did indeed gain his ears the next morning when he opened his eyes to find perfect vision. His ears were elegant and as white as his tail and mane. They also twitched occasionally and turned in whatever direction he chose. He grinned at his reflection. His ears were so cool! He brushed his long bangs back so that they joined with the rest of his mane. His scar was now clearly visible, but it didn't concern him that it was noticeable.

_A lot of things haven't been concerning me lately. A unicorn trait, maybe? Could be._

His newest addition attracted a lot of attention and compliments. Harry marveled at how well and clear he could hear now and looked forward to testing it further in his classes for today. He looked up at one point during breakfast to see Malfoy looking at him with a mixture of jealousy and envy. As he locked eyes with his rival, Harry felt his heart beat faster and a feeling of romantic interest rose within him. He lowered his gaze to his plate. _My instincts of romantic interest just woke up and it's toward Malfoy! I don't know why I'm interested in him, but hopefully I'll end up learning why._

Draco Malfoy glared at Potter from across the room. The whole school knew Potter was half-unicorn and the evidence to this was undeniable. The only thing missing was the horn and according to what he heard, that could show up tomorrow. _This is unbelievable,_ he thought savagely. _As if Potter wasn't special enough with his scar. Now he's half magical creature, too. Why should he be the only one who's special? Then again, why should I care if he's half-unicorn? All this makes him is a freak. Everyone else may be impressed with him, but I'm not._ Malfoy kept glancing at Harry though the rest of breakfast, feeling envious of Harry's looks. The white seemed to suit him more than the black, but the ears seemed ridiculous.

He saw Harry get up and he stood up too. He felt like taunting Harry and now was a perfect opportunity. He moved quickly to the doors and reached them a little ahead of Harry. He stood there and as Harry brushed past him, he hissed, "You're a freak, Potter and I for one am not impressed with you."

Harry didn't reply, merely smiled blandly at his rival as he passed. Malfoy's opinion did hurt, seeing as he had just developed feelings for the Slytherin. _I'm interested in someone who will never be interested in me. Well, that's just great,_ he groused. _I wish he __was__ interested, though._


	4. Finishing and Starting

Chapter Four\- Finishing and Starting

Harry stared at his reflection Friday morning at the silver horn that extended from his forehead. It looked to be about a foot and a half long, maybe even two feet. All in all, it was elegant, beautiful, and completed his change to a half-unicorn. He ran a hand along the horn's length, and imagined the attention this new feature would get. Today would be very interesting, despite having Potions class before dinner.

He trotted downstairs and received the comment his housemates gave him as he left the Common Room with his friends beside him.

"Awesome horn, Harry," Ron commented. "How long do you think it is?"

"Not sure. What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She studied it for a moment. "I'd say a foot, maybe a foot and a quarter long."

Harry nodded and felt his head dip a little lower. _Whoa, I didn't notice the weight of my horn before. Now that I think about it, I'll need to put some distance between myself and people so I don't accidentally hurt them. I mean, the tip of my horn is pointed._

Harry scratched behind his ear. Something about Malfoy seemed…different today. They were sitting in double Potions class and while Harry worked on his assignment, he kept glancing at Malfoy. Maybe it was the dim lighting, but Malfoy's blond hair seemed streaked with silver. Harry shook his head slightly, mindful of the horn. He was imagining things.

Malfoy didn't understand what was going on. He woke up this morning to find silver hair mixed in with the blond. He knew it wasn't his imagination, so what was causing it? Perhaps his hair was aging prematurely. Yes, that could be it despite both of his parents still having all their hair blond. When the bell rang, Malfoy was out the door in a flash, dashed up to the first floor bathroom, and looked in the mirror. There seemed to be even more silver than before and his hair had lengthened to just past his shoulders! _What is going on? What's happening to me?_ Draco thought, panic-stricken. He headed down to dinner, worried about the fact that his hair was changing color and length. His housemates hadn't noticed the silver this morning, but surely they would notice now. When he sat down, Pansy said, "Draco, what's going on with your hair? Did someone hex you?"

"You know, it could be. I'm going to ask Pomfrey to undo it after dinner." Malfoy was true to his word; once he finished eating, he headed up to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey was closing the curtains when Malfoy strode in. "Madam Pomfrey, I believe someone hexed me. Is it possible for you to undo it?"

Pomfrey bustled over to Malfoy and examined his hair, running some of it through her fingers. She ran her fingers over his lower back and felt a familiar bump. "Mr. Malfoy, this isn't a hex. It seems you are a half-unicorn as well."

Malfoy recoiled at the news. "What? I'm half-unicorn, too? But, how?"

"Well, did you touch a unicorn recently or maybe Potter since he's half-unicorn? Either way would trigger your half-unicorn recessive gene."

"Potter did brush past me yesterday morning. When I woke up this morning, I had streaks of silver in my hair."

"I see; just a light brush can trigger it."

"Can you stop it?"

"I'm afraid nothing can stop it. It's part of you, Mr. Malfoy. I should add that your tail is starting to grow."

"Part of me? My…tail!?" Malfoy repeated. _No! My housemates will think I'm a freak, like Potter._

"Come now, Mr. Malfoy. You're part of a rare group of people. Plus, the girls will love you."

"Well, Draco, is this a permanent hex?" Pansy asked upon seeing Draco with his hair still silver and a little longer as well.

"It's not a hex. Madam Pomfrey said I'm half-unicorn too."

Pansy's mouth dropped. "You are? But how?"

"Pomfrey said by either touching a unicorn or half-unicorn, it triggers my recessive gene. I told her that Potter brushed past me yesterday morning."

"So, it's Potter's fault."

"It would have been hard to not be in contact with Potter when we have classes together. Besides, I didn't know I was half-unicorn." He paused for a few minutes before adding softly, "You think I'm a freak now, don't you?"

"What? No way, Draco. I think it's cool you're half-unicorn." Pansy fingered Draco's now waist-length silver hair. "So silky; just like a unicorn's," she sighed happily.

Draco wanted to flinch away at first, but then he closed his eyes in pleasure. _This is nice,_ he thought. _Oh, this is really nice,_ he thought a few minutes later when he felt more hands stroking his mane. _Being half-unicorn doesn't seem so bad if I'm going to get touched like this._

When Draco went to get ready for bed, he saw the silver changing to white and found his tail half-grown and pure white already. _I'll probably have a full white tail and mane in the morning. _He climbed into bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to something sliding over his pajama covered legs and craned his neck to see a white unicorn tail swishing across his legs, a hole in his pants where the tail had burst through. He leaned over and ran a hand down the tail; it was just as silky as his mane. He got up and looked in a mirror to see that his hair was white and he brushed his bangs back to join his mane before looking back to see his tail ended at his ankles.

_I look kind of cool and cute,_ he thought as he used a charm to put tail holes in his pants before getting dressed. He soon left the Common Room after receiving compliments and pets and was heading up to breakfast. He strolled into the Great Hall where everyone stared at his mane and tail as he had dispensed with his robes as it was Saturday. He let his tail hang over the bench as he sat down before his gaze went to Gryffindor table, easily picking out Potter sitting there. He seemed stunned by Malfoy's looks. He stared at Potter and his heart started beating faster. _Why is my heart beating faster, just looking at Potter? Am I…interested in him? Why would that be? I doubt Potter is interested in me._


	5. Mutual Interest

Chapter Five\- Mutual Interest

Harry left the Great Hall, stunned. Malfoy was half-unicorn too? _Maybe that's why I'm interested in him: Because he's like me. It kind of makes sense._ He shook his head, feeling a slight throbbing. His thoughts about Malfoy hurt and made him feel confused. He looked over at the front door before heading for them. He wanted to be outside; to run and feel the wind in his mane and tail. He descended the steps, crossed the grounds, and slipped into the forest without hesitation. Once in the forest, Harry began to run, slowly at first and then faster and faster until he was moving as fast as a unicorn. He stopped close to Hagrid's, panting hard but feeling good about the long run he had had. He stared at Hagrid's hut as he caught his breath. _Hagrid's seen my change as he's at the Staff Table at every meal, but we haven't talked since Monday._ He nodded before heading over and knocking on the door which set off Fang's booming barks.

The door opened and Hagrid grinned down at Harry before taking him in a rib-cracking hug, his horn going under Hagrid's arm. "Harry, I was hopin' yeh visit. We haven't talked since Monday." He released Harry and led him to the table where he made tea for them. "So, Harry," Hagrid said after a few sips and openly admiring Harry. "What's it like, bein' half-unicorn that is?"

"Not really all that different. I just have to remember that my ears are up here instead of here." His hand touched one ear before moving to the side of his head. "I also have to be mindful of my tail and horn."

"So, not that different, huh?"

"Well, maybe it _is_ a little different. I do have a few instincts, too. I get urges to run, I like having girls touch me, and I have romantic interests flaring up in me. Oh, I accidentally brushed against Malfoy Thursday morning and apparently he's half-unicorn too. He's got a mane and tail so far."

"So I noticed. Why did you change now instead of earlier, like say your first year?"

"Because I touched the foal in class Monday. By touching a unicorn, it triggered the recessive gene in me. When I brushed by Malfoy, it was enough to trigger his change."

Harry whiled away the rest of the morning with Hagrid, discussing last Monday's class and unicorns in general before Harry left for lunch where he saw Malfoy again and once more feeling of romance for him rose within him. _Okay, I can't deny it: I'm in love with Malfoy. I'll keep it to myself; no one else needs to know, not even Malfoy._

Malfoy awoke Sunday morning and lay there thinking about yesterday. He spent time getting accustomed to his tail, did some homework, letting the girls in his House stroke his mane and tail, and trying to sort out his feelings toward Potter. _Am I interested in him because he's a half-unicorn like me? Maybe, maybe not. I only looked at him once yesterday at breakfast. I kept my back to Gryffindor table at lunch and dinner._

Malfoy sat up and stretched, brushing some of his mane back and moving to tuck some behind his ears. Malfoy patted the sides of his head frantically. Where were his ears!? He moved his right hand up and it met up with a long triangle-shaped object. _Oh, there they are. My ears are unicorn ones now. I'll have a horn tomorrow and my change will be complete._ He got up to check his reflection. His ears were elegant and cool. _I take back thinking Potter's ears were ridiculous as I have my own now._ He chuckled softly to himself and was surprised to hear it change into a neighing one. _I laugh like a horse now, which makes sense since I'm half-unicorn and unicorns are technically horses._

"Oh, Draco your ears are so cute!" Pansy squealed when Malfoy came into the Common Room.

"Uh, thanks. Just wait for my horn tomorrow." The two left for breakfast.

"I bet it'll be better than Potter's," she chortled. Malfoy didn't join in. He doubted his horn would be any different from Potter's. Plus, he was finding that Potter was constantly on his mind. His feelings were still uncertain and they increased in uncertainty when he entered the Great Hall and his eyes landed on Potter.

His heart started beating faster as he stared. _Okay, maybe I __am__ interested; it could even be love. If I get a chance, I will tell Potter how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least I'll have gotten it out of my system._ He sat down and began eating, his gaze fixed on Potter until said boy left the Great Hall. Malfoy wasn't in a hurry to finish breakfast as fellow housemates were passing him and scratching behind his ears. He enjoyed each and every one of them. After eating, he wandered out into the Entrance Hall, felt a breeze, and turned to see the front doors were open.

_You know, a run in the forest sounds real good right now,_ he thought as he rushed outside, headed for the forest, and began to run. He felt the wind in his mane and tail, and his heart swelled with joy as he ran. He gave another neighing laugh and was startled when he heard another neighing laugh, almost as if answering his own. He came upon a clearing and stopped when he saw Potter enter the clearing from the opposite end.

"Oh! Uh, sorry Malfoy," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Potter," Malfoy said. When Harry turned back around, Malfoy stepped closer. "I apologize for calling you a freak. That was wrong and mean seeing as I'm like you. I've also found that I'm thinking about you constantly. I've come to realize this morning that I'm interested in you, maybe even love you."

Harry's face was incandescent with joy. "You do? You've been on my mind a lot too. I was first interested the day I touched you, but I didn't know why. I'm convinced now that it's because we're both half-unicorn. I realized yesterday that I…I love you."

Malfoy perked up upon hearing this. "I'm pleased to hear that." He came even closer and reached up to scratch behind one of Potter's ears. Harry gave a hum of contentment. He opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Malfoy's mane making the pale boy close his eyes in lazy pleasure and his tail swished contently.

"Mmm, Potter," Malfoy murmured.

"Call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Deal, but only when we're alone."

"Yes, of course. I was thinking we could get together here in the forest and enjoy each other's company."

"Sounds perfect. Now, to celebrate, how about a race?"

Malfoy grinned at the idea. "You're on, Harry."


	6. Blossoming Love

Chapter Six\- Blossoming Love

Both boys left the forest separately, but with identical smiles. They had had an enjoyable race that Draco had won as he was slightly taller than Harry. Harry suggested getting together during lunch tomorrow to which Draco eagerly agreed. Draco was also looking forward to getting his horn tomorrow as well as being in Harry's company. He was in love and it was a wonderful feeling.

Draco ran a hand along the length of his horn, delighted to finally have it. He also wanted to see his boyfriend, perhaps spend lunchtime in the forest. Since Care of Magical Creatures was before lunch, this was doable- if they can get away from their friends. Pansy lamented about Draco's horn all the way to breakfast, but he hardly listened for he caught sight of Harry at his own table. Harry had turned to talk to Weasley, but his eyes were locked on Draco. He smiled at him before sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry's eyes landed on Draco when the Slytherin boy entered the Great Hall. His silver horn was just as cool as his own, and he wanted to feel it later on. Yes, time during lunch would be perfect.

"Harry, are you listening?" came Ron's voice.

Harry blinked. "Sorry, Ron. I was staring at Malfoy. I just can't believe he's half-unicorn like me."

"Yeah, that is surprising, but you look better than he does."

Harry nodded, but personally thought Ron was wrong. Both of them were cute in their own way. He thought Draco's charm were in his ears and tail; something he had noticed yesterday. It seemed like Draco's feelings showed in his tail's movements. _Yes, his tail is very expressive._

Draco was likewise thinking about Harry in the same manner. He believed Harry's charms lied in his ears and horn. He felt the ears were telling of Harry's emotions. He found it hard to focus in Charms class when he wanted to get to lunch. It seemed to take forever for Charms and break to end so he could head to Care of Magical Creatures class, seeing that the Gryffindors had already gathered since they have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He caught Harry's eye as he approached and gave a tiny nod which he received in turn.

Class passed in a blur and Draco shook off his friends, saying he left his book behind and headed back, slipping into the forest once out of sight. He stood in the shadow of the trees until Harry had entered. His tail swished happily as he stepped forward and put his arms around Harry's back and felt Harry arms encircle his back.

Harry looked up at Draco before running his horn along the length of Draco's horn. Draco hummed contently at the feel of Harry's horn as his fingers stroked Harry's mane. "Draco, I want you to know that your ears and tail are charming to me. Your tail's very expressive."

"Is that so? I think you charms are in the ears and horn. Your emotions are shown in your ears." He looked at the ears and saw them slicked back. "And right now, they hint at worry or anxiety."

"Right on both counts. I worry what my friends will think about our relationship and I feel more like concern of what my aunt and uncle will think when they see me or even the Muggles at the station."

Draco's tail twitched in agitation at Harry's blight. "Good points. You may want to talk to Dumbledore about that." _And I may want to write to Mother and Father so that I don't shock them when I come home for Easter in a couple of months. They probably would accept that I'm half-unicorn, but I need to be absolutely sure. Once I have that, I may confess my love for Harry, explaining that he likes me._

Both boys went through the rest of the day, preoccupied with their relationship, their hybrid states, their friends' possible learning of their relationship and acceptance of it or lack thereof. Harry's concern of his living arrangement worried him so much that he actually approached Dumbledore at the Staff Table as soon as he finished eating. "Professor, I need to talk with you."

"Certainly, Harry. Wait by the gargoyle. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Harry immediately left and waited anxiously for the headmaster to arrive. He paced restlessly and his tail swung back and forth rapidly. He paused in his pacing when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Dumbledore approaching. He smiled benignly at him before speaking the password. The gargoyle leaped aside, the wall opened, and Dumbledore stepped onto the stairs with Harry right behind him.

They entered the office and the headmaster sat behind his desk while Harry sat in the chair in front of it. "So, Harry. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's my relatives, sir. How can I go back to them like this?" He gestured to himself.

"A valid concern. Well, you're welcome to stay at Hogwarts or maybe you would like to stay with the Weasleys. I would suggest asking Molly for permission first." He looked at Harry over his glasses. "Now, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "It's kind of a secret," he said slowly. Dumbledore gave an indulgent smile and Harry felt bolstered by it. "Draco Malfoy and I are in love," he blurted out. "We admitted it yesterday."

"I thought as much. The two of you seemed to be looking at each other quite often. Believe me Harry, I won't tell anyone. I'm happy for you and Draco."

"I am worried about what Ron and Hermione will think."

"That I do not know, but if they are true friends, they will accept and understand your feelings about Draco."

Harry nodded as he bid Dumbledore good night. He knew they would understand he was in love, but accepting that it was Draco? Well, Hermione might understand, Ron he wasn't sure about. He reached the end of the corridor and stopped when he saw Draco waiting for him.

"I wanted to know if everything is all right now."

"I'm given a choice to either stay at Hogwarts or with Ron. I plan to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley to ask permission. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. I…told Dumbledore about us and apparently he already figured it out."

Draco nodded. "He seems to know practically anything that goes on around here."

"I want to tell Hermione and Ron about us. Is that okay with you? You can tell your friends if you want."

"You can tell them. I'll keep our relationship to myself. I don't think my housemates would understand."

Harry nodded before giving Draco a hug. "Good night, Draco."

The Slytherin boy returned the gesture. "Night, Harry." The two parted and headed for their respective Houses.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Ron asked as the half-unicorn entered the Common Room and found his friends in one corner and went over to them. "You seemed upset earlier."

"Concerned was more like it," Harry replied as he sat down. "But some of it is straightened out."

"Some?" Ron asked.

"I was concerned about going back to the Dursleys like this. They wouldn't understand or accept and neither would the Muggles at the station or my neighborhood. Dumbledore suggested I either stay at Hogwarts for the summer or stay with you, Ron."

"Oh, stay with me, Harry! Mum would love it!"

"Dumbledore suggests I send her an owl asking for permission, though I know she would say yes. I plan to send the owl before breakfast tomorrow."

"There was something else you spoke to Dumbledore about, right?" Hermione said.

"Right. I'm in love. I have been since yesterday."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is it Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw Seeker?"

"No. It's…Draco Malfoy," Harry said quickly.


	7. Letters

Chapter Seven\- Letters

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"Malfoy!?" Ron exclaimed, stunned.

"Yes. I felt romantic interest for him on Thursday before I brushed against him. Since then, it grew stronger. At some point, Draco felt love for me. We met in the forest yesterday and admitted our love."

"Why were you in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"I had an urge to run. Clearly, so did Draco. That was lucky, I guess."

"Yes, I guess so too. I can see why the two of you are in love. I mean, you're both half-unicorns. It makes sense. I'm happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry looked at his other friend. "Ron?"

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, the idea of you and Draco loving each other is strange. I don't like Slytherins in general."

"I'm not concerned with Slytherins in general, just one particular one. Are you saying you don't accept or understand my relationship with Draco? It's all right if you do. I'll understand."

"I'm afraid that's what I'm saying. I still want to be friends, though."

"Of course we're still friends."

"Does Malfoy realize that you would tell us?"

"Yeah, he's fine with it. He just won't be telling the other Slytherins. Something tells me they wouldn't be as open-minded."

Harry went to the Owlery the next morning with the letter to Mrs. Weasley in hand. It didn't take long to find Hedwig, but it took a little time to coax her down as he looked different now. She eventually came down and perched herself on his horn.

"Funny, Hedwig," he said. "Real funny." His owl hooted.

"Problem, Harry?" a familiar voice drawled.

"Hedwig's using my horn as a perch."

Draco smirked as he took Harry's scroll and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Harry went to the window. "Okay, take that to Mrs. Weasley, please." Hedwig hooted as she took off.

Draco, meanwhile, called down his eagle owl, attached a letter, and sent him on his way. They stood by the window for a minute before Draco slipped his hand into Harry's. "So, that was the letter asking to live with her and the family?"

"Yeah. So, who were you writing to?"

"My parents. I explained about being half-unicorn and that I'll be coming home for Easter in a couple of months. They'll understand the situation. I just didn't say it triggered when you brushed against me."

"Think you'll get a reply?"

"Maybe. It's not necessary. You expect a reply, though?"

"I do."

They stood there for a moment in silence before Draco released Harry's hand and said, "We should go to breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry let Draco leave first before exiting the Owlery too. It was best that no one saw them leave together as most people still believed they were rivals, practically enemies.

Hedwig returned about a week later during breakfast. She gave Harry the letter, helped herself to his bacon, and then flew off. Harry opened the scroll and quickly scanned it before a grin split his face. "She said yes and she can't wait to see me this summer," Harry told his friends.

"I knew she'd say yes," Ron said. "She loves having you around."

"Yeah, I'll just have to write to the Dursleys to tell them about living with you." Harry added as he saw Draco's owl flying toward his owner, bearing a scroll. _Looks like they did reply, though it wasn't necessary._ He watched Draco read the letter and recoil slightly as if surprised. Draco lowered it and returned to his breakfast, looking slightly depressed.

"Something's wrong," he said.

Hermione followed his gaze. "Sure looks like it. You don't think his parents threw him out, do you?" She sounded concerned for which Harry was happy to hear; it meant she completely supported his involvement with Draco.

"I hope not. I was always under the impression that Mrs. Malfoy love him, no matter what." He watched Draco leave the table and out the door. He casually rose and left too, looking as if he was checking to make sure he had his books as he did so.

He reached the Entrance Hall and started looking in empty rooms before he found Draco in an unused classroom, sitting on the teacher's desk. His tail hung beside his leg, his head bowed, and his ears drooping.

"Draco?" Harry asked, concerned. He joined his boyfriend on the desk and put his hand on top of Draco's.

"My father doesn't understand. Mother does, though. It makes me think the unicorn gene is on her side of the family."

"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you, Harry. Perhaps Mother will bring Father around before I go home for Easter."

"I'll hope for that too."

The sound of students leaving the Great Hall got both of them leave the classroom and were able to slip into the crowed without anyone noticing that they left the classroom together. Harry met up with his friends and told them what he learned. Hermione expressed sympathy while Ron just grunted.

Draco went through his classes trying to see things from his father's point of view. The only reason he could come up with was his father's pureblood pride. His father didn't care for half-bloods or muggle-borns so it was possible that people who were half- magical creature were part of that group. _I will go home for Easter and talk to both of them and hopefully both will understand when I return to school._

Draco sent an owl before dinner, reminding them that he was coming home for Easter and looked forward to seeing them both. He left the Owlery, hoping his visit would be pleasant and everything would be just fine. _Father will come around. I'm sure of it. I am his son, after all._


	8. Family and Slytherin

Chapter Eight\- Family and Slytherin

Draco spun in the fire before stopping and stepping into the Malfoy's drawing room, two months later. Narcissa was there, waiting for him. He came forward, arms open and he was enfolded into his mother's arms.

"Welcome home, honey," Narcissa said. "Let me take a good look at you." She stepped back and looked him up and down. She ran her fingers through his mane and then over his horn. "Oh, Draco. You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. I take it Father's still not understanding."

"You're right. I've explained how the gene is recessive on my side of the family and not always active. Clearly, yours was. I'm think your father is a little upset that I didn't tell him about this possibility years ago."

"Clearly. I suspected the gene was on your side."

Narcissa smile as she had a house-elf take Draco's trunk to his room while she led her son to the library where Lucius was reading. She felt her husband might feel differently about Draco once he laid eyes on the boy. She saw Draco's tail swish anxiously. She had sent a return owl two months ago telling Draco about seeing Lucius once he returned. Clearly, Draco was nervous about seeing his father's reaction.

Narcissa opened the library doors and strode in with Draco behind her. She led the way to Lucius who kept his eyes focused on his book. She put her hand on the book and pushed it down, getting Lucius' attention. "Dear, Draco's here." She stepped aside to reveal Draco, keeping her hand on the book.

Draco smiled. "Hello, Father."

Lucius stared back at Draco, his gray eyes cold. "Draco," he sad neutrally, pulling the book out from under Narcissa's hand and returning to it.

Draco's smile faded. "Father, please talk to me. Are you disappointed or is it something else?"

Lucius lowered the book, his eyes now hard as well. "How could you let this happen?" he asked, his voice hard and angry.

"I didn't know this would happen," Draco protested. "I didn't know I was-,"

"Your mother should have told you." Lucius looked at his wife.

Narcissa looked down. "Perhaps I should have. Then, you would have been cautious around unicorns."

"It wasn't a unicorn I touched. There was a half-unicorn at school who accidentally brushed against me. I said so in my letter."

"Yes, so you did," Narcissa said slowly.

"Well, I don't like it," Lucius stated. "I can only imagine what your housemates think."

"They think it's cool. They're impressed." _Of course, they don't know about my relationship with Harry._

Lucius huffed slightly before returning to his book. Mother and son exchanged looks before leaving the room. "I'm afraid your father's been like this since you wrote to us about your change," Narcissa said as they headed upstairs.

"He won't accept at all?" Draco sounded sad and stunned.

"It looks that way. I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco nodded. It was going to be a long holiday. He was already wanting to go back to school and be in his boyfriend's arms.

Draco stepped out of Snape's fireplace, the Potions Master not looking up from the essays he was grading. "Good evening, Draco. Have a good holiday?"

"Evening, sir. My holiday wasn't very good. Father doesn't accept my change. He was distant, cold, and wouldn't even look at me."

Snape looked up at Draco, whose ears were drooped. "I am sorry to hear that. What of your mother?"

"She loves me the same as before."

Snape nodded. "Your trunk is already in your dorm. Have a good night's sleep, Draco."

"Good night, sir." Draco left the office and dashed up to the ground floor and into an unused room to see Harry standing there, waiting for him as they had arranged during the holiday via owl post. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco ran toward Harry who embraced the Slytherin half-unicorn.

"I'm sorry your father won't accept you," Harry said, stroking the mane.

"Thank you. I'll be all right," Draco answered, running his horn along Harry's own. "Mother still loves me. I was right about the gene being on her side of the family." He scratched one of Harry's ears, eliciting a hum from Harry. He continued to run his fingers over and through Draco's mane, who also hummed in contentment. Neither one heard the door open wider.

"Draco!" came a shocked voice. Both boys pulled back and turned to Pansy Parkinson in the doorway, a curious expression of betrayal on her face.

Draco stepped toward her. "Pansy," he said.

Pansy backed up, a look of contempt crossing her face now. "Don't try to explain, _traitor_." She turned and dashed away.

Draco flushed pink. "She'll tell the entire House. Pansy loves to gossip."

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we should have met at lunch tomorrow instead of tonight."

"Harry, secret relationships don't usually remain so. The fact that we kept it secret since mid-January is impressive."

"Yeah. Maybe we should go to bed. You gonna be okay, Draco?"

"Of course I will. There's one gesture they haven't seen and we hadn't done yet. I think it's time we remedied that."

"What-?" Harry began, but was cut off when Draco kissed him. Harry's eyes widened at the intimate gesture and when Draco released, all Harry could say was, "Wow!"

Draco smirked as he left the room and headed down into the dungeons and the entrance to Slytherin. He entered with his head held high. He had no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. He loved Harry- period. That wasn't going to change, no matter what anyone said or did. He found a Common Room filled with the disapproving looks of about a dozen Slytherins. He gave his head an unconcerned toss before heading to his dorm, dressed for bed, and climbed into bed, twitching the curtains closed before falling asleep.

The next morning was just as bad as last night. There were cold, disapproving looks like before only he received them from all the Slytherins at the table. He merely gave another toss of his head as he sat down. He didn't care what they thought about him loving Harry. He did wonder if the rest of the school had heard about it.

Harry looked at Draco. His boyfriend looked unconcerned about his cold reception from his housemates. It was not only Draco's typical behavior, but it was a unicorn trait for Harry had felt that way during his change. No one at Gryffindor treated Harry any differently as the day had just started and Gryffindors usually dismissed any rumors Slytherins tried to spread. He did tell Ron and Hermione what happened last night and at last there was concern from both of them. _Perhaps Ron realized that if Draco is unhappy, then I'm unhappy and Ron doesn't want me to be unhappy. I only hope that cold looks are all that Draco will receive from his housemates._


	9. Ambushed

Chapter Nine\- Ambushed

"Hey, Harry," Seamus called as they headed to Herbology. "Heard a crazy rumor this morning."

"Yeah, Seamus? What's that?" Harry asked, hanging back to talk to his friend.

The sandy-haired boy leaned in close as they walked. "Rumor says you and Malfoy are a couple. Isn't that wild?"

Harry decided the time had come to be honest. If Slytherin decided to tell the school about him and Draco, keeping quiet about it wouldn't be an option. He grinned at Seamus. "Wild, but it's absolutely true." Harry's grin grew at the dumbfounded expression on Seamus' face. Harry kept walking even though Seamus had stopped. "Better hurry up or you'll be late," harry called back. Seamus hurried up t Harry, staring at him, but Harry didn't care. It didn't bother him if the whole school knew, just as Draco wasn't bothered by his housemates' disapproval

The burning looks were starting to annoy Draco and his Charms work reflected it. He knew he would end up practicing it for homework, but he probably do better at it later; he was also feeling restless.

_I think I'll go for a run during break and I'll be near Hagrid's for class afterwards._ As soon as the bell range at the end of class, Draco was out the door in a flash and was soon out on the grounds, heading for the forest. He gained the cool and peace of the trees as he took and released a deep breath. He took a single step in what promised to be a slow start to a good run when he felt himself being shoved from behind. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He grumbled and as he tried to get up, someone planted a foot on his back, forcing him to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he demanded, having a good idea who was behind this.

"Draco, you're not just a traitor, you're also a freak," came Pansy's voice.

"You said it was cool I was half-unicorn earlier," Draco grunted.

"That was before you became involved with Potter," she sneered.

Draco squirmed to get out from under the foot on him, but it was no good. He craned his neck to see Goyle with his foot on Draco's back, but the pale boy saw a way to fight back. He took his tail and smacked it hard between the boy's legs. Goyle gasped and Draco felt the pressure on his back lift. He scrambled to his feet, but was soon grabbed from behind and his arms were restrained. He looked back to see Blaise before facing forward to see Crabbe, cracking his knuckles. That was when the pummeling began in earnest.

Hagrid was striding around the edge of the forest several minutes later, looking forward to his fourth-year students who would be showing up soon. A flash of bright white caught his eye and he turned to see the flick of a unicorn tail that was lying on the ground. He slowly approached to see it wasn't a unicorn; it was a half unicorn: Draco.

The boy looked awful. His face was swollen, bloody, and bruised and there were bruises on his arms as well as cuts. Draco was lying on his side and he stirred at sensing someone's presence. He opened one puffy, swollen eye and focused it on the games keeper. "Hagrid," he rasped.

Hagrid scooped him up and as he ran into the castle, he said, "What happened, Malfoy?"

Malfoy whimpered slightly in pain. "I was…jumped by my…year mates. Hated fact that I…love Harry…" Draco passed out and Hagrid continued to the infirmary, stunned by what he heard: Malfoy and Harry…in love?

Harry glanced around. Where was Hagrid and where was Draco. The rest of the class were also wondering where their teacher was when Ron pointed at the castle. "There's Hagrid!" Harry turned to see a grim-faced Hagrid coming toward them. He soon set them with their lesson of the day before pulling Harry aside.

"What's this about yeh and Malfoy bein' in love?" he asked.

Harry didn't bother to ask how Hagrid found out. "It's true. We've been together for months."

"I see. Well, several minutes ago, I found him lying in the forest, badly hurt. He was conscious long enough to tell me his year mates attacked him just because the two of yeh are in love."

"Draco's hurt?" Harry gasped, alarmed.

"He's in the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey's tending to him. Yeh can see him after class, that's what Pomfrey said. Not that she knows about the two of yeh."

Harry raced up the stairs while the other students were going down to lunch. He ran into the Hospital Wing and spied Draco lying in bed, apparently asleep. Furthermore, he had a visitor.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as he sat in a chair on the other side of Draco's bed.

"Hello, Harry. Madam Pomfrey told me of Draco's condition and what Hagrid told her."

"Yeah, Hagrid told me when class started. I can't believe Draco's mates would attack him for loving me." He looked down at the wounded boy and felt awful. He swallowed hard. "It's my fault this happened. I know it."

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"No, professor. It is my fault. If I hadn't brushed against him and if we hadn't met last night, he wouldn't be here right now."

"Always blaming yourself, huh Harry?" said a hoarse voice. Both headmaster and student looked to see Draco awake and with a small smirk on his face.

Relief swept through Harry. "Draco!"

"I'll be fine, Harry. Probably be out tomorrow. I could have been hurt a lot worse than this. They could have cut off my tail or my horn, but they didn't."

"You are correct, Draco. They could have done a lot worse," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not going to give them the chance to do worse. Professor, I request a House transfer."

Dumbledore didn't bother to ask which House Draco wanted to be in. "Done. I'll have your belongings brought up to Harry's dorm as well as a bed placed there and all Slytherin colors replaced with Gryffindor. I will go and inform Professors McGonagall and Snape of the transfer." Dumbledore stood and walked out of the room.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Now we can be together almost all the time."

"You'll be hanging out with Ron and Hermione, you know."

"That's fine as they're my year mates now and they know about you and me."

"Malfoy's a Gryffindor now?" Ron asked in shock.

"That's right. This way, he won't be jumped again. Tomorrow, he'll eat, sleep, and have classes with us."

"And the two of you will be together more often," Hermione said softly.

"Right. Professor McGonagall will probably tell the whole House tonight."

Harry was absolutely right. She came in after dinner to explain Draco being attacked and his request to transfer to Gryffindor as well as saying that Draco would be joining them at breakfast tomorrow. Once she had left, Harry's dorm mates rushed upstairs wit Harry following sedately. They entered the dorm to see a sixth bed and trunk placed between Ron and Harry's beds.

"Whoa," Dean said as Harry entered. "He's really moving in with us, huh Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. He's a Gryffindor now."

"We'll be sure to make Mal- I mean, Draco feel welcome," Ron said. The other boys nodded as they left leaving Harry to gaze at the bed where his fellow half-unicorn and boyfriend would soon be sleeping.

_I look forward to the weeks and years we'll be spending together,_ he thought.


	10. Transferred

Chapter Ten\- Transferred

Draco woke up Tuesday morning to Madam Pomfrey fussing over his injuries. "Well, Mr. Malfoy," she said, examining an eye. "You seem all right. You're free to change and go to breakfast."

"Thanks," he replied as she drew the curtains to give him privacy. He removed the pajamas he had changed into last night and reached for the uniform draped on the nearby chair. Every item looked the same as always until he got to the tie. He stared at the red and yellow-gold tied before putting it on and pulling on his robes. It was strange to see red and gold instead of green and silver and a lion instead of a snake. He fingered the crest for a moment. _I need to get used to it. I'm in Gryffindor now in order to protect myself. I imagine Father will be furious with me being in a different House. Mother may understand once I explain being attacked and that I love Harry. Yes, I have to tell her that since that's why I was attacked._

He picked up his bag and as he headed for the door, he called, "Thanks again, Madam Pomfrey!" He opened the door and headed down the corridor. He stopped at the stairs when he saw Harry heading down the stairs with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Draco," Harry said, rubbing horns before stepping back. "Red and gold look good on you, though a little odd."

"It seems strange to me too. So, did Professor McGonagall tell the whole House?" Draco asked as they headed downstairs.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Your bed's between Harry's and mine."

"Sounds perfect. So, what classes do we have today?"

"Double Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions," Hermione answered.

Draco's ears slicked back upon hearing Potions. "Swell. Forgot about Potions."

Harry and his friends exchanged looks. Now that Draco was in Gryffindor, it prompted an interesting question: How would Snape treat his favorite student now?

Draco stayed far away from the Slytherins, choosing to sit with Seamus and Neville who welcomed him warmly. This fact made him feel good about his transfer and he returned their friendly words with his own. He further assisted them in brewing their potion and softly telling them to not let Snape make them nervous. He had just put the crushed dragon claw into the cauldron and gave it a few stirs when Snape swept over to inspect their progress. He sneered at Seamus and Neville, but his expression was indifferent when he looked at Draco. Draco gave a hopeful half-smile before Snape moved on.

_He doesn't seem to care one way or the other. That's better than I expected._

"Snape doesn't seem to hate you," Harry said as they left the dungeons.

"He doesn't hate me, but he doesn't favor me either," Draco said. He shrugged. "He's indifferent toward me, which is better than I expected. That may change later."

"Seamus and Neville had a better class today with you helping them," Ron said.

"I was wrong to tease and mock them. They're really nice. In fact, everyone in Gryffindor's been so friendly and don't seem to care that Harry and I are a couple."

"I had a lot to do with that," Harry said. "You being attacked did the rest."

Draco nodded as they entered the Great Hall for dinner. He was accepted and treated nicely; far better than in Slytherin. He looked forward to spending the rest of his school years in Gryffindor and the rest of his life with Harry.

The End


End file.
